Your love
by AllyCh
Summary: Another letter from Alicia to Will after he died. First chapter is the French version, slide to ch2 for the English one Writing is what helps me, it might not be the case with her but idk, wanted to write it down.
1. FR

J'ai sacrifié ton amour,

Je suis hantée par cette journée, par tes dernières minutes auxquelles je n'ai pas assisté, par ces derniers mots que je n'ai pas pu te dire.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, par un acte que je ne comprends pas, on a décidé de t'ôter la vie, de te retirer à moi.

Toutes ces années passées loin de toi, je me suis construit une personne acceptable, pas celle que j'étais, celle que les autres voulaient que je sois, cette femme sans faille, cette épouse dévouée, cette mère parfaite. Je m'étais enfermée, protégée, oubliée.

Tout s'est effondré.

Quand j'ai croisé ton regard, après tout ce temps, je n'osais pas te regarder, je n'aimais pas celle que j'étais devenue, celle que j'avais créé pour les autres, celle que tu avais pu voir à travers les écrans. Tu connaissais de moi cette femme lumineuse, solitaire et persévérante que j'étais à Georgetown, celle qui est entré dans ce milieu pour bouger les lignes, celle qui passait ses nuits à travailler avec une ambition débordante…

Et puis, il t'a fallu quelques minutes pour la faire revenir, celle que j'étais, celle que je suis, près de toi ressortait cette femme si forte qui m'effrayait, que j'ai encore quelques temps cherché à contenir, mais pas avec toi, jamais avec toi.

Auprès de toi je revivais, j'apprenais à nouveau, je me battais, pour ma carrière, pour ma place, pour ma vie.

Il y a eu ces quelques mois, hors du temps, ces déplacements, ces nuits à l'hôtel, chez toi, ces moments suspendus dans ton bureau, tes mains qui m'effleurent sous les tables, ton regard qui attrape le mien en audience, cette liberté que je m'étais accordée.

Ces sentiments que je me suis autorisé de ressentir, ta réponse que j'ai attendue et la peur qui m'a envahi. Cette peur abyssale de te perdre sans le voir venir, cette peur qu'on soit l'interdit et que tout s'effondre.

Cette peur qui m'a poussé à fuir, j'ai eu mal, j'ai voulu que tu me rappelle, que tu me retiennes, je suis parti et j'ai arrêté de regarder en arrière.

Je t'en ai voulu, je m'en suis voulu et j'ai compris : J'ai sacrifié ton amour, tu as choisis la haine.

La noirceur de ton regard, ta colère, ta souffrance, si dur a voir, mais ça passerai, avec le temps.

Ce temps je ne l'ai pas eu, ce temps s'est défilé, ce jour, ce dernier procès, cette arme, c'est toi qu'elle a choisi.

Aujourd'hui je ne trouve pas les mots, je ne trouve pas la force. Ton prénom reste imprononçable, certaines parties de mon corps sont devenues intouchables.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté, et avec toi, je me suis en aller. Il me faut avancer, vivre, mais pas comme avant, pour toi je vivrai enfin pour moi.

William, emporte mes souffrances et mes regrets, je t'aimerai a jamais.


	2. EN

I sacrificed your love

I am haunted by this day, by your last minutes I didn't witness, by those last words I couldn't tell you.

For a reason I don't know, by an act I don't understand, they decided to take your life, to take you away from me.

All these years spent away from you, I built myself an acceptable person, not the person I was, the person others wanted me to be, this flawless woman, this devoted wife, this perfect mother. I had locked myself in, protected myself, forgotten my own self.

Everything collapsed.

When I saw you, after all this time, I didn't dare to look at you, I didn't like the person I had become, the person I had created for others, the person you had seen through the screens. You used to know me as the bright, solitary and persevering woman I was in Georgetown, the one who entered this world to move the lines, the one who spent her nights working with an overwhelming ambition...

And it took a few minutes for you to find her, the one I was, the one I am, this woman who was so strong and frightening to me, that I still tried to contain her for a while, but not with you, never with you.

With you I relived, I learned again, I fought, for my career, for my place, for my life.

There were these few months, out of time, these trips, these nights at the hotel, at home, these moments in your office, your hands touching me under the tables, your gaze catching mine in court, this freedom that I had given myself.

Those feelings I allowed myself to feel, your answer I waited for and the fear that overwhelmed me. This abysmal fear of losing you without seeing it coming, this fear that our love would be forbidden and everything will fall apart.

That fear that made me run away, it hurts, I wanted you to call me back, to hold me back, I left and stopped looking back.

I blamed you, I blamed myself and then I understood: I sacrificed your love, you chose hatred.

The darkness in your eyes, your anger, your pain, so hard to see, but it will pass, with time.

This time I didn't get it, this time escaped, this day, this last trial, this weapon, it was you she chose. Today I can't find the words, I can't find the strength. Your name remains unpronounceable; some parts of my body have become untouchable.

My heart stopped, and with you, I walked away. I have to move forward, live, but not like before, for you I will finally live for myself.

William, take away my sufferings and regrets, I will love you forever.


End file.
